


Tell Me What To Do

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-13
Updated: 2007-09-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: No spoilers — like the pairing says, this one is fill in the blank. In allusion to the anonymity of the blindfold, the female character is deliberately left un-described. So, close your eyes, drop in your favourite Lorne/female pairing and enjoy!  Prompt: Blindfold





	Tell Me What To Do

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

"I promise I won't hurt you," he whispered.

 

She reached up and touched the blindfold, fingers skirting over the dark cloth he was tying around her eyes.

 

"Do you want me to stop?" he stopped tightening the knot.

 

"No," she covered quickly, pulling her hands back into her lap.

 

He finished the knot, tugging the ends until it was tight.

 

"Are you okay?"

 

She nodded.

 

“I’m going to give you a word. If you want me to stop, at any time, all you have to do is say it.”

 

She nodded again, too quickly.

 

Lorne leaned close to her ear. “Shenandoah,” he whispered. “Say it.”

 

“Shenandoah,” she repeated.

 

“The next time you say it, I’ll stop, immediately. No questions asked. Trust me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

"Then tell me what to do..."

 

"I'm not sure..."

 

"About this?"

 

"No - I mean, yes...I mean..."

 

"Do you want this?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Then tell me what to do."

 

She hesitated for a long time and he waited patiently.

 

"Touch me."

 

"Where?"

 

"Anywhere..."

 

"Tell me where to touch you," he repeated, not moving.

 

"Just...just anywhere - "

 

"Where..."

 

"My face," she finally suggested.

 

"How about here?" he drew one finger down her cheek. "Or here..." he brushed her jaw and stopped.

 

She leaned forward slightly, as if trying to reestablish the contact.

 

"Tell me what you want," he said again.

 

"Kiss me?" she said hesitantly.

 

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

 

"Kiss me," she repeated.

 

"Where?"

 

"My mouth," she instructed after a moment.

 

He kissed her lips chastely, quickly.

 

"More," she frowned, frustration tinting her words.

 

He smiled, leaned to her and kissed her again, holding her mouth longer this time, but still softly.

 

She sat back this time, annoyed.

 

“I want you to kiss me,” she said firmly.

 

Lorne ran the pad of his thumb over her lower lip, pulling it down slightly and licking along the inside edge. He closed his mouth over hers, teasing hers open and slipping his tongue inside. His tongue stroked the bottom of hers and he ended the kiss by catching her bottom lip in his teeth, tugging gently before licking that spot as well.

 

When he sat back again, she smiled thoughtfully this time. 

 

“My neck – “

 

“Yes?”

 

“Lick my neck.”

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

Lorne started at the dip of her collarbone, tasting the faint salty-soapy skin, following the cord of her slim neck up to the line of her jaw, nuzzling behind her ear.

 

“My ear,” she encouraged, “kiss my ear” and he did.

 

Her words were basic and he followed them to the letter, waiting for her to become bolder.

 

She pursed her lips, licking them, teeth tugging at the lower one, leaving it blushed and a little swollen. He watched her mouth, her fidgets stirring deliciously in his stomach. She swallowed, biting at her lip again.

 

“Say it,” he whispered close to her ear.

 

“Bite my ear,” she finally offered.

 

He took the lobe in his teeth gently.

 

“Harder,” she added without prompting.

 

He complied, applying slightly more pressure, nibbling a path along the cartilage to the curve.

 

“My neck,” she said, touching her collarbone with her fingertip. “Here, again,” she added.

 

He nuzzled her fingers out of the way, his tongue tracing the jut of the bone below the skin, teeth lightly scraping over the same spot. She twined her fingers into his hair when he moved away, pulling his head back to the collarbone, holding him there for a moment before tugging his head lower, to the swell of one breast. He pulled away, catching her mouth.

 

“Say it,” he reminded her softly against her lips.

 

She swallowed, screwing up her nerve, taking comfort behind the veil of the blindfold.

 

“Put your mouth on the nipple,” she said hesitantly, “on my nipple.”

 

He covered the nub with his mouth, his breath hot and moist on the dimpled skin. His tongue flicked across the darker skin.

 

“Bite me,” she whispered.

 

He paused, hesitating, not entirely sure he’d heard her.

 

“Bite me,” she repeated, stronger this time.

 

He closed his teeth over her nipple, a quick, sharp nip and she gasped, arching off the bed.

 

“More.”

 

He moved toward the other breast, lips brushing along her skin on the way and she had her hands in his hair again, finally pulling him to the nipple.

 

He nipped at the soft skin where her ribs and breast met and she shifted beneath him.

 

“More,” she repeated, then remembered, adding, “my stomach. Lick my stomach.”

 

He moved to her belly, his tongue running across the soft planes of her abs, dipping into her navel, tracing the dimple around it.

 

“Lick me,” she told him, her directions unmistakable as she pushed his head lower.

 

“Your mouth,” she giggled. “Put your tongue in me.” 

 

She licked her lips, closing her eyes and he did, her hands riding his as they cupped her ass, squeezing. His tongue stroked the darker skin between her legs before slipping inside her, then licking a slow stripe down to her ass and back to her clit. He flicked his tongue across the little nub of skin, drawing her into his mouth and sucking hard.

 

Her legs went immediately around his head and lay against his back, the backs of her thighs pressed to his shoulders. She no longer guided his hands, instead threading her fingers through his hair again, pressing her calves against his back to arch herself against him. She twisted beneath his hands and mouth, her legs tightening around his head, crying out as she came.

 

Lorne coaxed the pleasure out of her, holding her hips, his thumbs pressing into her, stroking deep inside her. He waited, not moving while she came down from the orgasm. When she lay quietly beneath him again, he crawled upwards along her body, mouthing kisses and nips along the way.

 

“Tell me what to do,” he finally whispered against the corner of her mouth.

 

He could see her brow furrow beneath the fabric of the blindfold and he waited.

 

“Put yourself between my legs,” she said at last.

 

“I am between your legs,” Lorne pointed out.

 

“No, not…just you, your….cock,” she bit her lip, waiting for him to respond.

 

Lorne stretched out, his legs on either side of hers, forcing hers together and sliding his cock into the juncture of her thighs, the head bumping against her swollen clit. She groaned in appreciation and he repeated the movement. She squeezed her legs together tightly, squeezing him. Lorne thrust between her legs, building up a rhythm, his cock against her clit and she came again, gasping. 

 

Lorne pushed his knee between hers, moving her legs apart again. Reaching down, his wrapped his fingers around his cock and squeezed, pulling hard to stop himself from coming too.

 

She felt his weight shift, felt his movements.

 

“Shenandoah.”

 

Lorne sat back, startled, the word having the exact effect he promised.

 

“Are you okay?” he asked quickly.

 

“I’m fine,” she assured him, sitting up and pulling her legs from beneath his. 

 

Lorne sat back on his ankles, confused.

 

“But – “

 

“I’m fine,” she promised. “You said you’d stop if I said Shenandoah and I wanted you to stop.”

 

She reached up and pulled the blindfold from her face, settling it in place over his eyes.

 

“Now,” she said. “Tell me what to do.”


End file.
